Honey Bitters
by Pixie-Alleth
Summary: "Mencintainya semanis rasa madu, dan patah hati karenanya bisa berubah drastis menjadi sepahit empedu." Ini hanyalah masalah persoalan manis-pahit rasa mencinta di dalam kebisuan, rasa menyukai di dalam diam, dan rasa sayang di dalam bungkam. Chapter Three is Up-Date! (*Mind to Read and Review?)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: bukahkah seluruh karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto?

Genre:_ Com-Rom (Comedy-Romance), Hurt/Comfort._

Main Chara: Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara

Warning: author amatiran, abal tak terkira, banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, payah EYD, bergelimpungan typo(s), hanya berharap maklum dari para readers.

Summary: "Mencintainya semanis rasa madu, dan patah hati karenanya bisa berubah drastis menjadi sepahit empedu." Ini hanyalah masalah persoalan manis-pahit rasa mencinta didalam kebisuan, rasa mennyukai di dalam diam, dan rasa sayang di dalam bungkam.

* * *

**_Honey Bitters_**

"_Mendokusai..!_"

Haruskah kudeskripsikan secara menyeluruh mengenai seseorang yang bersuara tadi? Rasanya, tentu kalian akan tahu dengan sendirinya. Mengatakan kata kramat terhandal miliknya dengan raut menunjukan kepemalasan tingkat tinggi serta picingan mata mengantuk, ia mengomentariku dengan satu kata yang berarti 'merepotkan'.

Menyebalkan memang berteman dengan orang seperti dia, namun tidak kumengerti kenapa aku tidak dapat menjauhkannya. Layaknya _dejavu_, kejadian saat ia mengatai seperti tadi berulang dengan sendirinya. Kali ini aku mendongengkan ia mengenai gadis yang patah hati karena lelaki yang ia sukai malah berhubungan dengan sahabatnya sendiri, cerita klise yang sudah sangat tergeneralisasi hingga tiap generasi punya versi masing-masing.

"Aku tidak tahu, rupanya Sasuke-_kun_ jadian sama Hinata. Sebenarnya, aku sudah suka padanya dari kelas satu." Itu untaian kalimat yang kututurkan padanya, ia malah dengan seenaknya merebahkan diri di sofa ruang tamuku.

Siang ini tidak ada siapa-siapa yang menemaniku di rumah selain pemuda nanas nan pembuat kesal itu, ayah dan ibu menggunakan alasan bisnis keluarga untuk meninggalkanku dan kakak semata wayangku. Sementara, Deidara-_nii _mengaku ada urusan di kampusnya hingga bisa ada di kediaman kami tepat sebelum jam sepuluh malam.

Pemuda itu memberikan picingan mata yang tak ubah berbeda, lantas mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi guna merenggangkan otot yang terasa kaku. Bukan hanya itu, setelah menguap lebar ia malah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melakukan apa yang disebut '_taking nice nap'_. Kugembungkan kedua pipiku, aku memohonnya untuk tetap tinggal setelah mengantarkanku bukan untuk menginap tidur.

"Shikamaru, jangan tidur! Dengarkan ceritaku, aku patah hati ini!" aku berujar dengan memukul pundak sebelah kirinya pelan. Ia tidak peduli, malah menghadapkan wajah pada arah lain. Berbalik, dan memberikanku punggung tegapnya untuk kuceramahi. Kutatap nanarnya, hatiku mencolos karena tidak tahan menyembunyikan rasa ini lebih lama.

Yaa, cerita sakit hatiku hanya sebuah spekulasi. Kulakukan agar menerima respon apa yang ia miliki, kukerjakan biar aku mendapat sedikit atensi. Jangan percaya intermezzoku tentang Sasuke yang berpacaran dengan gadis Hyuuga, pada dasarnya itu sama sekali tidak berimbas apa-apa. Kuhela napas panjang sesaat, bingung sekiranya cerita apalagi yang bisa kuuntaikan demi mendapatkan secuil perhatian.

Shikamaru, tak tahukah ia bahwa aku menyukainya dari saat kita kelas tiga sekolah menengah awal? Aku sudah jatuh hati dengan pembawaannya yang tenang, cuek dan sulit untuk diduga. Kelakuan malas serta kejeniusannya menjadikanku dalam posisi skatmat, kata-kata andalannya yang mengesalkan itu membuatku diam di tempat hingga tidak mampu beranjak. Aku suka dengan semua hal unik pada dirinya. Terlebih lagi, saat Shikamaru satu-satunya orang yang mampu bertahan dengan segala keegoisanku.

Seluruh upaya telah kugarap agar ia menjadi milikku, tapi hanya sebatas sahabat saja hubungan terdekat yang bisa kudapat. Itupun dengan berbagai pengorbanan, salah satunya harus pintar mengarang serta memiliki kesabaran ekstra. Sungguh, tidak mudah untuk semerta-merta menerima ia dengan segala prilaku menyebalkankan darinya. Aku sudah terlanjur cinta, sampai tidak menjadi masalah akan itu semua.

Lamat-lamat, kupercaya saat ini ia tengah menikmati mimpinya. Bergegas aku untuk mengambil bantal dan penunjang tidur lainnya di kamarku. Kuangkat pelan-pelan kepalanya untuk kusisipkan bantal, juga kututupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal berwarna ungu kesayanganku. Yakin ia tidak akan terbangun, kuberanikan diri untuk mengeleminasi jarak dan memberikan sebuah kecupan pipinya.

Apa yang kulakukan? Aku sukses merona padam demi tersadar dengan perlakuanku barusan. Jantungku berdetak tak karuan, menimbulkan sensasi yang menurutku sulit untuk kunarasikan. Langkahku memundur dengan sendirinya, seketika berbalik badan dan meresapi segala kenikmatan rasa yang mencolos di dada.

Inikah cinta, beginikah rasa saat mencinta, dan seperti inikah definisi cinta dalam aplikasinya? Peduli apa, yang kutahu setidaknya aku bisa memaknainya dengan cara yang kupunya. Selekasnya aku berlari untuk bersembunyi di kamarku, cepat-cepat menutup pintu dan menguncinya untuk lebih lama menggilai perasaan sendiri.

Terjadi ambiguitas padaku – yang mana satu sudut aku mencerca tindakanku, dan sisi yang lain memberikan apresiasi akan keberanianku. Percayalah, saat kau mengenal cinta, kau juga harus siap menerima segala dilematisnya. Ini tidaklah sulit, asalkan kau berani untuk menyadari perasaanmu sendiri. Ketika tidak mampu untuk memverbalisasikan langsung pada subjek yang dimaksud, dan memilih untuk memendam sendiri merupakan salah satu bagian rumitnya.

Di kamar aku seperti pengidap gangguan psikis tingkat tinggi, melompat-lompat di atas kasur seorang diri sembari senyam-senyum memikirkan hal tadi. Astagaaa..! Begitu sukakah aku terhadap seorang Shikamaru Nara? Aku tidak paham, dan tidak juga berniat menganalis hingga menjadi mengerti. Kutenangkan diri dari euforia yang tak wajar ini, walau sesekali senyum sumringah masih terambang sendiri.

Memperbaiki tatanan diri yang kurasa tidak rapi, setelahnya aku kembali berjalan menuju ke tempat di mana sang pangeran hati. Retina mataku menerima pantulan dirinya, membuat aku jadi pangling dengan memiliki ketidak jelasan yang menjulang. Mungkinkah, aku bisa merubah cerita _slepping beauty_ menjadi _slepping handsome_? Di mana saat aku mengecup bibir Shikamaru, ia akan terbangun dan menjadi milikku.

Oke, katakan saja ini terlalu imajinatif! Tapi aku punya pembelaan jitu, bukankah memang seperti itu gadis yang sedang kasmaran? Kau bisa _interview_ mereka. Aku mendudukan diri tepat berhadapan dengan Shikamaru, hanya menyibukan diri memandangi bagian tubuh belakangnya. Serius, aku bisa bertahan berjam-jam untuk keadaan serupa lantaran sangking sukanya.

"Shikamaru, aku cinta padamu..!" aku melontarkan kalimat pernyataan itu padanya. Pendek, namun sangat berarti bagiku. Tidak tahu, kenapa aku yang cerewet ini bisa kaku saat harus mengakui rasa. Bagiku, sangat tabu untuk menerangkannya. Mungkin saja aku salah satu pengguna ideologi lama dalam urusan menyatakan cinta, di mana prialah yang harus mengumumkan sayang terlebih dahulu pada sang wanita.

Kulihat ia sedikit mengerang, mengartikan sebentar lagi ia terbangun dari tidur yang tidak sampai satu jam. Cepat-cepat aku memasang wajah sarkatis, bersandiwara sudah menjadi keahlianku hari-hari di depannya. "Kerjaanmu tidur saja!" langsung kuhardik ia, saat kudapatinya agak terheran dengan beberapa esensi asing di tubuhnya. Bermaksud mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum ia melemparkan tanya.

"Maaf..!" morfem singkat tersebut yang ia ujarkan, sembari menjauhkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Sudah sore, aku mau pulang." Ia pamit karena memang waktu sudah menunjukan menjelang malam. Aku memberikan sebentuk raut wajah cuek sebisaku, menganggukan kepala sembari berujar hati-hati dengan dinginnya. Ia beranjak untuk mengambil tas selempangnya, lantas bergegas hendak melewati akses jalan keluar melalui pintu.

"Shikamaru..!" ia berbalik mendengar suaraku menyebutkan namanya, terhenti di ambang pintu sambil melepas tatapan malas khasnya.

"_Mendokusai._ Apa lagi, Ino?" bungkam, aku malah berjalan mendekati Shikamaru. Aku masih tidak menjawab tanya meski sudah berdepanan langsung dengannya, kedua tanganku bergerak untuk memperbaiki kerah baju beserta dasinya yang melenceng dari kata layak – berantakan. Jarak sedekat ini, memungkinkan untukku dapat mencium aroma mint tubuhnya. Tuhan, itu membuatku kepayang!

"Selesai, hati-hati." Ia mengangguk sebagai respon atas verbalisasi yang kuberikan, tanpa membuang lebih banyak waktu ia melanjutkan langkahnya. Aku sendiri, stagnan di depan pintu. Melihati arah perginya ia dengan kendaraan roda empatnya, yang sedikit demi sedikit menjauh dari keberadaanku.

"Syukurlah, kau tidak dengar pengakuanku." Entah aku berbicara pada siapa, yang jelas di luar ranah sadar aku mengucapkan susunan fonem-fonem pendek itu. Tersenyum untuk diri sendiri, akan menjadi kacau aku bila ia sampai tahu apa yang kusembunyikan.

Perlahan-lahan terdengar deritan pintu yang kututup, aku selekasnya kembali ke tempat pembaringan Shikamaru tadi. Memeluk selimut yang tadi kukenakan padanya, aku merasa seperti dalam pelukannya. Tidak hanya sampai di situ, aku bahkan ikut merebahkan diri pada bantal yang tadi ditidurinya. Sebut saja aku tidak waras, tapi aku masih memiliki rasionalisasi...

'Kau menyebutnya gila, tapi aku menyebutnya cinta'. Yaa, frase indah dari Don Dyas itu tamengku kali ini.

* * *

o

O

o

"Katakan secepatnya kalau kau menyukai Shikamaru, Ino!" sahabatku, Haruno Sakura membuka sesi obrolanku pagi ini di kelas dengan kata-kata yang sudah aku hapal di luar kepala. Rasanya salah memang menceritakan rahasia pentingku padanya, karena yang ada berakhir dengan bahasan studi di luar silabus akademis.

Reaksi awalku hanya memberikan ia bentuk bibir yang meruncing di tiap sisinya, tersenyum semanis yang ku bisa. "Aku malu, Sakura!" sebenarnya, ia sudah dapat menerka apa yang akan kukatakan. Menghela napas panjang, sesekali kulihatinya menggeleng pelan. Aku sendiri lebih memilih untuk memainkan ujung rambutku yang terikat tinggi.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berpura-pura seperti ini? lalu, siapa lagi korban yang akan masuk dalam karanganmu?" aku mengangkat kedua bahuku secara bersamaan begitu tanya itu yang kuterima.

"Jangan paksa aku, aku..."

"Kau mau bilang bahwa kau malu, ragu, takut diangap becanda?" sela Sakura, tentu masuk dalam estimasinya mengeni apa yang akan kulisankan selanjutnya. Mendengar aku berkata demikian setiap ia memintaku untuk terus terang pada Shikamaru, tentu membuatnya dengan mudah menebak apa yang menjadi benteng pertahananku dalam bentuk verbal.

Lamat-lamat, ia seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang jitu. Terlihat kontras dari picingan mata dan senyumnya yang tidak bisa dikatakan natural. Aku bersiap untuk menerima opsi yang akan tercetus darinya, "bagaimana kalau kau rayu saja Shikamaru untuk mengatakannya padamu?" benar saja prediksiku, ide irrasional itu ia usulkan.

Bagaimana caranya aku bisa meminta Shikamaru untuk berkata suka padaku, bila aku saja tidak tahu apakah memang seperti itu rasanya padaku? Pemikiran itu jelas tidak pantas untuk diberlakukan, sama sekali tidak baik untuk direalisasikan.

"Bisa jelaskan padaku, gimana caranya?"aku menuntut sebuah cara untuk melaksanakan buah pikiran si pemilik ide. Sakura terdiam, nampak ia hanya bisa memberi ide tanpa jalan keluar. Menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya, arti ia tidak memiliki jawaban apa-apa.

Syukurnya saat ini kelas masih sepi, sehingga kami bisa leluasa berbicara dengan suara berdesibel tinggi. Aku mendengus, ketika Sakura tak kunjung memberikan penuturan dari tanyaku. Ia malah tersenyum manis dan kepalan kedua tangannya terangkat tinggi, persis seperti orang yang menyemangati.

Aku menghela untuk kesekian kali, ia selalu hanya bisa memberi saran yang ia sendiri tidak akan gunakan. Beruntungnya ia tidak dalam posisiku, karena Naruto yang menyatakan perasaan terhadapnya terlebih dahulu. 'Semua gadis punya cerita cintanya masing-masing', kata-kata itu menjadi panutanku untuk tidak terlalu iri pada Sakura.

"Kau sudah dengar belum, kalau Temari-_senpai_ juga mengincar targetmu?" aku mengangguk pelan sebagai reaksi terhadap verbalisasi gadis musim semi itu. Terang saja aku tahu mengenai kompetetor untuk mendapatkan Shikamaru. Alih-alih menjawab Sakura, aku malah merebahkan kepala di atas meja dengan berbantalkan kedua lenganku.

"Bagaimana kalau Temari-_senpai_ mendapatkan Shikamaru terlebih dahulu?" tak ayal mendengar Sakura melepaskan kalimat itu membuatku menegapkan kepala. Menatapnya dengan picingan mata tidak senang dengan premis itu.

"Aku kan, hanya..."imbuh Sakura yang intens sekali terambang kalimatnya, ia jadi kehilangan pasokan kata saat diterimanya aura mengerikan dariku. Kuhela napas sekali lagi, tersadar bahwa penuturan Sakura tidak bisa dianggap sepele. Ada kebenaran pada fonem perfonemnya, bahwa bisa saja aku kehilangan kesempatanku.

"Sudahlah, Sakura." Enggan untuk lebih lama berdebat dengannya, pilihan untuk mengakhiri percakapan ini mungkin yang terbaik.

Satu demi satu warga sekolah mulai berdatangan, tak pelak bagi shikamatu untuk ada diantaranya. Tepat mendudukan diri di bangku samping kananku. Membuat getaran di dadaku semakin tak menentu, ada ransangan lain yang membuat jantungku bertalu-lalu, adrenal meningkat tajam hingga membuat frekuensi detakan meninggi. Aku akan segera mati bila tidak mereduksi semua impuls pembuat stress ini. Berani kuakui, rasa sukaku terhadap Shikamaru sudah over dosis.

"Eeh, Shikamaru! Kemarin kau mengantar Ino pulang, yaa?" Sakura meminta jawaban dari Shikamaru, yang sebenarnya itu hanya berisi klise semata. Aku melirik kekasih pemuda Uzumaki itu dari ekor mata, yang ternyata tak dihiraukan olehnya.

Tidak perlu disindir, aku juga sadar bahwa banyak peluang yang kuabaikan. Berharap Sakura menghentikan aksi intermezzonya, tapi nyatanya ia malah semakin menjadi.

"Ooh, lalu kau sempat menemaninya?" sampai sejauh mana sahabatku ini ingin menohok rasa pecundang di diriku? Cukup sudah, aku tidak mau semakin di pojokan. Mengantisipasi Sakura dengan kelakuannya, cepat-cepat aku menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu untuk kubawa keluar kelas.

"Ayo ke kantin, Sakura!"

"Nanti kita bicara lagi, Shikamaru!" sempat saja Sakura berkata seperti itu, dan ditanggapi orang yang dimaksud dengan anggukan kepala singkat. Selekasnya kularikan Sakura sebelum ia semakin membuatku terpuruk saja.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" harusnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu. Di ujung koridor aku menghentikan jejak, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan langkah ke kantin.

"Kau yang kenapa?" balasku dengan penuh penekanan di semua kata.

"Aku mencoba membantumu," jawabnya singkat dengan menyandarkan tubuh pada dinding, menyilangkan kedua tangan dan pandangannya terarah pada direksi lain.

Intonasi suaranya terdengar secara gamblang meremehkan ketidakberanianku untuk mengaku, seperti memberikan sebuah tantangan. Biasanya hal itu sukses untuk mempengaruhiku menerima rintangannya, tapi tidak untuk yang satu ini. Percayalah, kalimat yang akan kuluncurkan selanjutnya biasa dikatakan oleh mereka yang berserah diri pada realita.

"Sudahlah. Kalau jodoh takkan ke mana, Sakura."

"Saat kau patah hati, baru kau akan bingung membawa ke mana perasaanmu,"ujar Sakura, sebelum ia beranjak dari tempatnya semula. Menjajakan kaki dan arahnya seperti akan kembali ke kelas, ia meninggalkanku sendiri tanpa ada niatan untuk mengajak ikut serta. "Aku tidak akan macam-macam," tambahnya lagi, dan jarak langkah diantara kami semakin merentang jauh.

Penuturan Sakura beberapa detik sebelumnya berhasil membuat otakku mempertimbangkan berbagai dugaan negatif, menumbuhkan sedikit keberanian untuk menindak lanjuti perasaanku. Melangkahkan kaki mengikuti arah perginya sahabatku, dan dari ambang pintu kelas aku tidak menemukan sosok Shikamaru.

Spontan aku berjalan lebih cepat mendatangi sahabatku, "Sakura, mana Shikamaru?" bisikku pelan. Tanggapan yang kuterima cuma gelengan kepalanya, tanda ia juga tidak tahu di mana orang yang kucari berada.

"Naruto, kau tahu Shikamaru ke mana?" mengalihkan tanya pada rekan sebangku Shikamaru, dan mendapati respon yang sama dari pacarnya.

Teett..! Teeet..! Teet..! Deretan suara bel tanda pelajaran akan segera di mulai, mengartikan tidak ada waktu lagi buatku mencari Shikamaru. Hingga saat Kakashi-_sense_i sudah berdiri di depan kelas dan memberikan penjelasan untuk pelajaran biologi, pemuda Nara itu tak kunjung menempati kursinya.

Tak dapat fokus terhadap studi kali ini, aku memutuskan untuk ijin keluar dengan alasan pergi ke toilet. Padahal, aku berniat menemukan Shikamaru. Edaran rotasi mataku menyapu sekeliling dan di ujung koridor tempat tadi aku berhenti bersama Sakura, aku mendapati Shikamaru berjalan di temani gadis lain. Rei Temari.

Bergegas aku mendekati keduanya, "kau dari mana, Shikamaru?" sontak aku bertanya seperti itu begitu tepat di depannya.

"Kami ada urusan," bukan artikulasi khas Shikamaru yang terdengar, melainkan gadis berkepang empat itu memberikannya. Kucoba menahan gurat kesalku di wajah, menyembunyikan rona-rona tidak terima.

"Cepat ke kelas, Shikamaru! Kakashi-_sensei _mencarimu," aku berdusta dengan berkata demikian. Jelas saja, karena sesungguhnya aku yang memiliki niat itu. Kutarik pergelangan tangan Shikamaru, lantas tanpa memperdulikan Temari, aku membawa Shikamaru melang-lang pergi. Objek bernyawa yang kubawa pun sama sekali tidak memberikan argumentasi apa-apa, ia diam saja.

Ada denyutan yang tidak wajar, dan rasanya berbeda dari sensasi sebelumnya. Untuk yang ini terasa menyakitkan, dan membuat sulit bernapas karena menahan perasaan anehnya. Sama sekali tidak kupahami yang ada di dalam benakku kali ini, tak juga kumengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pada diriku. Benarkah ini yang disebut dengan cemburu? Entahlah, aku masih tak tahu.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**_A/N:_**

pertama-tama, terimakasih kepada Coccon, bebebku yang sukses membuat aku batal menghiatuskan diri untuk sementara sebagai writers dikarenakan notebook saya dalam keadaan tak layak guna. *salahkan Alleth asli yang telah menginjak layar monitornya!

saya berjanji untuk mengusung cerita mengenai perasan malu-malu tapi mau, maka inilah hasilnya! maaf bila deskripsi mengenai Ino yang jatuh cinta kurang bisa saya perjelas, karena saya sendiri bingung menjelaskannya. saya dari dulu sangat interest dengan rasa ingin yang tersembunyi. gak tau kenapa, merasa lucu saja. mau _one-shoot_, tadi di tengah jalan saya kehilangan mood!*author ga bakaaaatt..!

tadinya mau diberi judul _Bittersweet_, tapi karena saya suka menggunakan kata-kata yang unik, maka jadilah _Honey Bitters_. fic ini dijadwalkan paling banyak tiga chapter, dan progressnya tidak akan lama.*lirik _Foolish Heroic_ chapter lima.

fic ini tentu aku spesialin untuk sayangku, Co-bebh(Coccoon-bebeb). juga seluruh ShikaIno Shipper, terutama keluarga baru saya di twitter (dari nenek Inochii, mama Nufze, Ney-_nee_, adik ketiga, dede keempat, hingga si bungsu Yola-_chan_). _just can say, "love you, all!"_

oke, terakhir saya minta tolong untuk dibantu mengkoreksi letak kesalahan fic ini, karena pada dasarnya saya juga masih belajar dan tentu banyak kekurangan.

_so, review pleaaaseeee..!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: bukahkah seluruh karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto?

Genre:_ Com-Rom (Comedy-Romance), Hurt/Comfort._

Main Chara: Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara

Warning: author amatiran, abal tak terkira, banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, payah EYD, bergelimpungan typo(s), hanya berharap maklum dari para readers.

Summary: "Mencintainya semanis rasa madu, dan patah hati karenanya bisa berubah drastis menjadi sepahit empedu." Ini hanyalah masalah persoalan manis-pahit rasa mencinta didalam kebisuan, rasa mennyukai di dalam diam, dan rasa sayang di dalam bungkam

* * *

**_Honey Bitters_**

Angin menderu, seolah bersuara padaku untuk menikmati fajar ini. Kicauan burung bernyanyi antara satu bait ke bait yang lain, seakan menyenandungkan kiasan alam. Matahari sedikit demi sedikit mulai beranjak dari persembunyiannya, seperti memaksaku untuk segera mengumpulkan nyawa yang belum terjaga.

Oke, cukup saja pembukaan dengan beberapa personifikasi itu. Aku harus segera menyadarkan diriku sendiri sebelum hal tersebut dilakukan secara sadis oleh jam weker di kamar, atau bahkan teriakan dari kakak semata wayangku. Retina mataku masih secara remang-remang menerima pantulan objek yang terdireksi, napasku pun masih menunjukan rasa enggan untuk mengakhiri sesi _my slepping beauty_.

Alih-alih bergerak dari posisi baringku, aku malah sedikit berbalik dan memeluk guling besar yang sukses tidak kuperdulikan sebelumnya. Kuambil ancang-ancang untuk kembali memasuki alam bawah sadar, di mana aku berperan sebagai pemain utama dalam mimpiku sendiri. Lamat-lamat, aku teringat akan kegiatan yang harus kulalui untuk hari ini, dan sesegeranya untuk memulai aktivitas yang paling dini – mandi.

Beberapa menit kulalui di kamar mandi, yang setelah itu langsung kusambung dengan menempatkan diri di depan meja riasku. Menerima reflesksi bayangan dari cermin, membuatku tiba-tiba menampilkan senyum sumringah. Ah, bila kau berpikir aku mengidap gangguan narsisme, maka seharusnya kau memohon maaf padaku. Runcingan di tiap sisi bibirku bukan semata-mata mengagumi diri, hal ini terjadi karena aku mengingat si pencuri hati. Aku akan berjumpa dengannya sebentar lagi!

Terimakasih kepada hari minggu kemarin, yang telah membuatku absen sehari tidak bertemu dengan Shikamaru. Sialnya, dalam kurun duapuluh empat jam saja tidak melihatnya, rasa rindu menguar dengan heboh di dalam dadaku. Pembelaan jituku hanya satu, bukankah waktu berjalan begitu lambat saat kau merindukan seseorang yang kau cinta?

Berniat memintanya untuk datang ke rumahku, tapi yang ada aku tidak memiliki pasokan rasionalisasi yang baik menurutku. Menyuruhnya kemari dengan alasan ingin curhat karena patah hati, jamin saja aku akan menerima kata kramatnya lagi. Jadi, benar adanya kalau aku menanti dengan tidak sabar senin ini. Maaf bagi pembenci si pengakhir _weekend_ itu, karena yang aku tahu bahwa tidak sebaiknya mentelantarkan rasa kangenku.

Secara implisit, aku mendudukan tubuhku pada kursi di depan depan cermin rias. Menopang dagu dengan kedua telapak tangan yang bertumpu pada meja, direksi arah pandangku mengarah ke atas, mengartikan aku sedang membayangkannya. Aku mulai berimajinasi, menikmati dengan khidmat khayalan sendiri.

Tuhan, pemintaanku hanya dua – bila ia memang untukku, maka secepatnya jadikan ia milikku. Namun apa bila ia tidak bernasib menjadi punyaku, aku yakin kau bisa dengan mudah merubah takdirnya. Eeh, apa itu? Kuharap Tuhan tidak marah dan menghukumku karena berdoa seperti bukan orang yang meminta, melainkan memaksa.

Tok..! Tok..! Tok..! Bunyi ketukan pintu itu berhasil menghentikan lamunanku, "iyaa, aku sudah bangun." Langsung saja aku berucap demikian, sebab aku sudah sangat tahu siapa pelakunya – kakakku, Deidara. Tidak ada lagi bagiku untuk berlama-lama diam pada posisi yang itu-itu saja, selekasnya aku menggunakan esensi dandanku dan mengenakan seragam sekolahku.

Setelah yakin benar-benar masuk dalam kategorisasi penampilanku seperti biasanya, cepat-cepat aku mendestinasikan jejak langkah keluar kamar. Bermaksud untuk mendatangi kakakku yang pasti sudah menunggu, dan faktanya ia memang dalam keadaan menanti di sofa ruang tamu. Tersenyum, hal itulah yang pertama kali kudapati darinya, yang kubalas dengan cara yang sama.

"Pagi, _nii..!"_ tegurku pertama kali, yang ia responi hanya dengan anggukan kepala singkat. Tidak untuk mendudukan diri di sebelahnya, aku berjalan terlebih dahulu dan diikutinya dari belakang. Hampir seperti itulah yang terjadi di tiap pagi, di mana Dei-nii dengan baiknya menungguku dan mengantar untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Kakakku sudah menempatkan posisi di kursi kemudi, sedangkan aku mengambil bagian sampingnya. Ia bersiap menjalankan kendaraan roda empatnya dengan menekan tombol _automatic starter_, memainkan persneling mobil, dan melajukannya. Untuk sesaat keadaan hening menyertai, dan kurasa juga tidak ada yang perlu dibahas untuk kali ini.

"Hari ini kau mau kujempaut, atau bagaimana?" Dei-_nii_ tiba- tiba melisankan tanyanya, sembari tetap memfokuskan perhatian pada jalanan. Aku menggeleng terlebih dahulu sebagai reaksi awal, "tidak," jawabku cepat dengan menunjukan raut wajah yakin. Kau bercanda yaa, Dei_-nii_? Aku kan, mau meminta Shikamaru untuk mengantarkanku pulang. Kalau kau menjemputku, mana aku punya kesempatan untuk lebih lama bersamanya.

Kakakku mengangguk-anggukan kepala pelan, sesekali ia memberikan pandangan netranya padaku. "Kau suka pada Shikamaru, yaa?" sontak bibirku terkatup demi apa yang baru saja dituturkan Dei-_nii_. Mataku mendelik kaget, namun cepat-cepat kusembunyikan dengan menunjukan rona santaiku. Mengehela napas pendek terlebih dahulu, menyiapkan seluruh kemampuan mental yang kumiliki sebelum membalas premis yang ia lontarkan.

"Tidak! Kakak ini, buat cerita asal saja." Bohong, jelas saja aku berdusta dengan berkata seperti itu. Kutuduh ia mengarang, tetapi sebenarnya akulah yang merangkai bualan. Setengah mati aku menyembunyikan gurat-gurat rasa malu, susah sekali untuk tetap membuat rima detakan jantungku tidak bertalu, rumit sekali menampilkan sebentuk muka acuh seraya memverbalisasikan ucapan palsu.

"Aah, sayang sekali, padahal kukira kau suka karena selalu meminta ia me..."

"Hah? Yang benar saja, memangnya itu menjadi patokanmu untuk menilai bahwa aku menyukainya?" seenaknya aku menyela ucapan kakakku guna membuatnya tidak semakin meragu. Kuberikan ia picingan mata tak suka, berniat mempersepsikannya kalau perasaanku seperti yang kuuraikan.

"Oh, yaa?" Sial! Tidak berhasil. Alih-alih percaya pada perkataan dan raut yakinku, ia malah sepertinya menyadari beberapa hal ganjil dari prilakuku. Terasa cekat napasku detik ini juga, sungguh aku tidak siap mengakui suka yang kupendam terhadap orang lain – yang aku tidak peduli mau ia kakakku atau bukan. Cukup Sakura saja, itupun sudah sukses membuatku kesusahan sebab tiap hari menerima desakannya.

Bungkam, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk selanjutnya. Bingung mencari alasan tepat untuk diverbalisasi, aku merasa sama sekali tidak memiliki rasionalisasi yang lebih baik lagi. "Tidak!" dari pada membuatnya semakin ingin menyelidik, cuma morfem itu yang bisa kuberikan. Bertujuan untuk mengakhiri sesi obrolan yang membuatku panik, cepat-cepat aku mengalihkan atensi pada ruas jalan.

Kutahu dari jangkauan pandang di ekor mata, bahwa sesekali masih saja Dei-_nii_ melirikku. Berpura-pura tidak peduli, seolah aku meneguhkan diri dengan argumentasi yang tadi kuberikan. Pernahkah kau berada dalam posisiku serupa? Tahukah kau sulitnya berupaya menutupi rasa? Apakah mudah bagimu untuk melaluinya? Tolong beritahu aku, untuk dapat lari dari situasi ini dengan sebuah cara.

Akhirnya, sampai juga aku pada tempat tujuanku – _Konoha International High School_, sekolahku tersayang. Aku sudah bersiap hendak keluar dari mobil, akan tetapi terhalang saat Dei-_nii_ menarik pergelangan tanganku. Bukan untuk kembali mengintrogasi, ia dengan manisnya memberikan kecupan di keningku, "_have a nice day, my little piggy_!"

Kontan kedua pipiku tergembung karena ulahnya, sedari dulu ia selalu saja melakukan hal yang sama – memperlakukanku seperti gadis mungil, dan mengataiku babi kecil. Cepat-cepat aku keluar dari kendaraannya, sebelum hal yang kuhindari terealisasi. Kulihat ia sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi, lalu kembali tersenyum padaku. Namun sebelum Dei-nii benar-benar melang-lang jauh, sempat saja ia cetuskan satu ucapan…

"_Bye_, calon istri Shikamaru!" setelah mengatakan kalimat singkatnya, ia langsung melesat merentang jarak dariku. Bila ia tidak segera membuana, yakin saja aku langsung mencerca macam-macam. Sontak saja telingaku memanas karenanya, kini aku tidak dapat lagi mempertahankan rona merah padamku lebih lama.

Aku langsung menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tangan, berupa menyembunyikan sumringah hebat yang kulakukan. Kuturunkan penutup muka hingga sebatas hidung, dengan indera visual yang bebas aku menengok ke arah kanan-kiriku guna mengamati keadaan sekitar sebelum melanjutkan _euphoria_.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa, secara spontan aku menghentak-hentakkan kaki lantaran sangking bahagianya. Dalam hati, aku tak sedikit pun berhenti mengamini penuturan yang hanya berupa ejekan kakakku tadi. Inikah rasanya jatuh cinta, hati akan sangat berbunga-bunga meski hanya persoalan sepele tentangnya? Destinasi sentuhan tanganku beralih ke dada, merasakan degupan yang sewajibnya biasa saja.

"Ino-_chan_?" tutur dengan intonasi bertanya itu kuterima dari seseorang. Adududuh! Aku hanya mengamati kedua sisi sampingku, tapi aku lupa mengawasi bagian belakang. Secara patah-patah aku menengok pada asal-muasal artikulasi, mendapati sang penjaga gerbang sekolah menatapku penuh keheranan – Kotetsu sukses kubuat cengo.

"Kau kenapa?" salah, karena pada dasarnya akulah yang harusnya menerima pertanyaan tadi. Segera aku membuang kesenanganku, memberikan tatapan ingin tahu pada orang yang saat ini membatu di hadapanku. Berakting mengenai tidak terjadi hal ambigu padaku di beberapa detik yang lalu – tujuannya hanya satu, menutupi rahasiaku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ino-_chan_," ujar Kotetsu seraya menggelengkan kepala pelan, ia stagnan di tempat bersama air muka yang tak ubah berbeda. Aku tersenyum manis padanya, berjalan dengan berjinjit sedikit demi sedikit menjauhi dan kusambung mengambil laju langkah seribu ke kelasku. Untung saja, hanya penjaga sekolah yang mendapatiku segila tadi. Bila seluruh warga sekolah yang menemukan, maka hancurlah reputasiku.

Cinta…

Rasa mencinta…

Perasaan jatuh cinta…

Bisa membuat siapa saja mengalami sakit jiwa!

* * *

o

O

o

Keadaan sekolah sudah tidak sepi lagi, suara hiruk-pikuk kini sangat mendominasi ransangan suara yang diterima indera pendengar. Aku dengan rasa yang tidak betah berlama-lama menunggunya, sesekali menengok ke arah pintu kelas. Tidak sabaran untuk melihatnya, ingin segera mendengar suaranya dan mendapati ia mengucapkan kata terhandalnya.

Aku menunggu Shikamaru, dan hal itu sukses membuatku gelisah tak menentu dibuatnya. Harap-harap cemas, aku bahkan sampai berhalusinasi ia sudah ada duduk di sampingku. Over dosis, aku sebaiknya dilarikan ke psikiater lantaran terlalu sering membayangkannya ada di dekatku. Keracunan, otakku memang sudah tertoksinasi olehnya!

Ini tengokanku ke arah pintu yang tidak tahu untuk keberapa kali, dan kudapati ia dengan berjalan santainya memasuki kelas. Melihatnya menyetapakkan langkah demi langkah untuk mengeliminasi jarak, membuat dunia dalam keadaan _slow motion_ bagiku. Jika ini film, maka hal itu masuk dalam adegan yang diperkeren dengan maksud membuat penonton berdecak kagum.

Aku tidak tahu apa alasan tepatnya, tapi ia berhasil membuatku terpesona. Ia sukses membuatku terpana hingga dalam keadaan statis, dan tak mempu beranjak ke mana-mana. Hanya Shikamaru yang bisa membuatku dalam keadaan langka, yang mana hal itu membuatku memiliki alasan benar untuk terus menyukainya.

Rima detakan jantungku makin meningkat frekuensinya, menjadikan quantum fluktuasi yang timbul dari prinsip ketidakpastian mengenai rasa saat kusadari ia menghentikan langkah di sampingku dan tangannya menyentuh puncak kepalaku. Aku tertunduk, tidak mampu menyeimbangkan pikiran dan perasaan hingga tidak bisa kusembunyikan semburat kemerahan di pipiku.

Syukurlah Sakura belum datang, sebab nantinya aku akan kewalahan menerima ejekannya yang tak henti-henti. Kuangkat wajahku, aku tersenyum tipis dengan sendirinya ketika yakin keadaan sekitar tidak menjadikanku perhatian. Kugigit bibir bawahku agar tidak terus seperti itu lebih lama, soalnya aku takut disangka terkena kelainan jiwa.

Shikamaru sudah penempati bangkunya yang tepat di samping kananku. Sedikit aku melirik ke arahnya, menjatuhi netra pada ia yang sibuk merapikan buku-buku dalam ransel yang mungkin berantakan menurutnya. Aku punya resistensi yang tinggi hanya untuk memandanginya dengan cara mencuri-curi, dan secara bersamaan perasaanku menohok karena mencoba menetralisir tegangan.

"Pagi, Ino!" ia lontarkan ucapan selamat pagi itu untukku, yang aku balas dengan senyum semanis mungkin terhadapnya. Sayangnya, ia berkata tapi tidak sedikit pun memberikan arah netra padaku. Ia terlampau sibuk dengan kertas-kertas di genggamannya, dan nampak menganggapku tidak ada karena terus memberikan atensi pada objek mati yang sama.

"Heh, kalau menyapa seseorang berikan perhatianmu!" tutur sarkatisku padanya, terdengar menyebalkan karena aku berujar dengan nada skeptis berdesibel tinggi. Pernah kukatakan, kan? Sandiwara sudah menjadi keahlianku hari-hari di depannya. Ia memindahkan direksi pandangan visualnya padaku, menatap dengan kening yang terlihat mengkerut.

"Lagi pula, apa bagusnya kertas-kertas itu?" imbuhku, sembari memberikan picingan terhadap benda tak bernyawa di tangannya.

"Sssst..!" aku menerima sebentuk desisnya dari suara yang keluar dari mulut saat gigi terkatup rapat satu sama lain. "Kau menyebalkan, Ino. Jam segini, kau sudah ribut sendiri!" apa? Dia bilang apa tadi? Aku menyebalkan, dan apa ia membenciku? Astagaaa..! Padahal aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu.

Ia kembali memperhatikan kertas-kertas itu, yang baginya mungkin jauh lebih menarik dari pada gadis secantikku. Shikamaru sial! Pagi-pagi, kau sudah membuatku merasa patah hati. Aku jadi sedih sendiri, anehnya karena beberapa detik yang lalu aku kegirangan setengah mati. Aah, cinta nampaknya benar-benar bisa membuatmu terkena gangguan emosi.

Drap..!

Draap..!

Draaaap..!

Kudengar seseorang melangkah dengan tergesanya, dan saat aku mengalihkan pada sumber suara, kudapati Sakura berlari dengan seriusnya. Menghentikan langkahnya tepat di akses ruang antara aku dan Shikamaru, tanda diminta aku langsung memberikan ia jalan untuk mendudukan diri di samping kiriku.

Helaan napasnya terasa berat, sembari menyandarkan tubuh pada tembok kelas ia seperti bersiap untuk memverbalisasikan isi otaknya. Kali ini, aku harap ia tidak memaksa untuk mengakui perasaanku langsung di depan Shikamaru. Yakin saja, aku tidak akan mengenal belas kasih untuk langsung mengulitinya.

"Shikamaru, benarkah kemarin kau jalan dengan Temari-_senpai_? Apa benar kau berkencan dengan orang yang lebih tua darimu? Astagaa..!" bukan Shikamaru yang terkaget menerima pertanyaan frontal itu, secara spontan kedua mataku terbelalak.

"Kau tahu dari mana?" rasa ingin tahuku melebihi segalanya, tidak tanggung-tanggung aku langsung mendestinasikan Tanya pada Sakura.

"Barusan, saat melewati kelas 12-B! Itu loh, kelasnya si Rei Temari. Kelas yang paling dekat dengan kelas 12-A, dan di sebelahnya ada kelas 12-C." Tak perlu dijabarkan terlalu detail, aku dan Shikamaru juga sudah tahu soal yang satu itu.

Shikamaru belum memberikan klarifikasi apa-apa, ia malah tersenyum tipis sembari beberapa kali menggelengkan kepala. Tidak ada jawabannya, ia sudah memberikan atensinya kembali pada objek yang itu-itu saja. Kenapa ia acuh seperti itu, apa ia tak tahu saat ini aku membutuhkan penjelasan? Ini hal yang sangat penting.

Aku tidak tahu, karena tidak sepantasnya aku merasa keki karena ia nampak tidak peduli. Rangsangan yang kuterima mempengaruhi tindakanku, dan yang kulakukan adalah mengambil dengan paksa apa yang menjadi perhatiannya. Memasang tampang kesal, yang sepertinya tidak layak untukku berikan pada Shikamaru.

"_Mendokusai_. Kau kenapa, sih?"

"Kau yang kenapa? Ditanya orang malah tidak dijawab."

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Tentu aku peduli."

"Alasanmu?"

"Haaaii semuaaaa..!" perdebatanku dengan Shikamaru spontan terhenti karena seruan menyapa seseorang, Uzumaki Naruto. Ia dengan cengiran tak berdosanya, melambai-lambaikan tangan yang ia tujukan pada kekasihnya dari bangku di sebelah Shikamaru. Sakura tidak merespon banyak, hanya menaruh jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya sembari berdesis pelan – mengartikan, jangan berisik!

Shikamaru mengambil kembali kertas-kertasnya, aku tidak bisa bersuara apa-apa saat yang kuterima ia bergumam pelan. Mengatakan dengan gerutuan mengenai betapa mengesalkannya aku, dan kembali memfokuskan pada benda yang tadi jadi perebutan kami. Aku hampir menangis karenanya, ia tidak tahu aku seperti ini sebab tidak ingin kehilangannya.

Ia malah marah padaku, mengatakan bahwa aku menyebalkan dan terlalu mengesalkan. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Shikamaru. Kau tidak mengerti apapun tentang perasaanku padamu. Kau hanya tahu apa yang nampak pada diriku, kau cuma mau mengerti dari apa saja yang terverbalisasi. Sama sekali kau tidak mau tahu tentang detail-detal yang tersembunyi, kau tidak paham apapun!

"Shikamaru..!" kutahu dari suaranya bahwa Temari yang memanggil namanya. Gadis berkepang empat itu berdiri di ambang pintu sembari melambai-lambaikan tangan pada Shikamaru. Sakit, ada rasa perih yang timbul saat kulihat Shikamaru tersenyum pada sosok itu. Kuhela napas pendek sesaat, hanya terdiam saja ketika ia melangkah mendekati Temari.

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, biarpun setengah mati aku menebak isi wacana dari gerak bibir mereka, tapi tetap saja tidak kudapati arah pembicaraan itu. Kulihat keduanya seperti akan pergi meningalkan posisi semula, "Shikamaru! Kau mau ke mana? Lima menit lagi bel akan berbunyi." Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ia pergi begitu saja dengan gadis itu.

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk, namun ia sama sekali tidak mengidahkan ucapanku. Ia tetap berjalan bersama Temari, yang entah kemana arahnya. Aku membeku di bangku, terus menatapi nanar hilangnya ia. Ingin mengejar, tapi aku belum punya keberanian. Kupindahkan direksi netraku pada Sakura, ia malah mengangkat kedua bahunya bersamaan.

"Waaah, jangan-jangan Temari ingin menyatakan cinta pada Shikamaru." Naruto megemukakan konklusi, membuatku sedikit tersontak dan ada rasa aneh yang menohok di bagian satu jengkal di bawah daguku.

Kembali aku menatap sahabatku, kali ini ia merespon secara berbeda. Sakura menganggukan kepala, dan silangan kedua tangannya yang berulang naik-turun itu mengartikan sabotase. "Oke!" morfem singkat itu menandakan bahwa aku baru saja mendapatkan dukungan moril secara eksternal, bergegas mengikuti tujuan pergi Shikamaru.

Teeet..! Teet…! Teet..! Bunyi bel tanda pelajaran akan segera dimulai, dan menurut jadwal akademis menunjukan pengajar yang akan segera masuk untuk membawa materi adalah Asuma-_sensei_. Tidak kupedulikan kalau-kalau sebab keterlambatanku akan diminta guru itu mengerjakan soal-soal yang ia berikan di depan kelas, prioritasku adalah menemukan Shikamaru.

Aku celingukan ke sana-kemari, netraku menyapu setiap sisi, dan panjangnya koridor kelas setapak demi setapak aku susuri. Aku harus bertemu Shikamaru sebelum apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar-benar terjadi, dan membuatku dalam penyesalan tingkat tinggi. Untungnya saat ini ruas jalan di lorong kelas tidak seramai sebelumnya, membuatku lebih mudah untuk mencoba mendapatkannya.

Setengah mati aku mencari, akan tetapi tidak sia-sia saat aku menemukannya berdua dengan Temari di samping bangunan laboratorium MIPA. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bahas, juga tidak lagi berniat tahu karena begitu sampainya aku di dekat mereka, aku langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Shikamaru. "Ayoo pergi, kelas sudah dimulai!"

"Aku masih ada urusan, Ino." Kali ini Shikamaru menampik genggamanku. Ia menunjukan raut-raut tidak senang atas apa yang kulakukan.

"Nanti saja!" aku kembali mencoba menuntutnya untuk ikut serta ke kelas.

"Kau lihat tidak, aku masih ada urusan dengan orang lain?"

"Ada hal penting yang harus kukatakan?"

"Apa?"

"Kau harus mengantarkanku pulang, soalnya kakakku sibuk."

"Tidak bisa, karena aku sudah ada janji dengan Temari." Aku tak tahu, sekiranya lisan apa lagi yang dapat kulontarkan. Terdiam, sama sekali tidak memiliki pasokan verbalisasi yang bisa kuberikan agar ia mengikutiku. Aku tertunduk, berusaha agar tidak jatuh setetes pun bulir-bulir likuid bening dari mataku. Shikamaru tidak mau tahu, ia malah kembali mendekati Temari dan berbicara sangat pelan.

Rupanya itu tidak lama, karena selanjutnya ia yang menarikku pergi. Nampak pembalasan untuk hari kemarin, kali ini aku diam saja saat Shikamaru membawaku menjauhi alokasi sebelumnya. Aku terus tertunduk, masih saja mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Aku tidak bersuara apa-apa, tapi dalam hati aku berteriak histeris. Aku diam saja, walau rasa sakit yang kurasakan akan mampu membuatku meraung. Aku bungkam, biar pun sebenarnya ingin untuk memberontak.

Sekalipun aku mau untuk melakukan hal yang kutahan, tapi takkan pernah bisa karena saat aku membandingkan rasa ketika ia menyakiti dan cinta yang kumiliki, ternyata sayangku jauh lebih mendominasi. Satu sisi diriku ingin mencercanya karena ia tidak mengutamakanku, namun rasa sukaku menguasai hingga lebih bisa menerima dengan mendusta nurani.

Aku seperti seorang masokis saja, di mana aku akan dengan senang hati membiarkan orang lain menyakitiku, tetap akan tersenyum saja meski ia tidak peduli akan perasaanku. Aku ini, sebenarnya sudah terikat oleh cinta buta atau hanya ketidak mauanku saja untuk menindak serta meregresikan rasa cinta? Jangan bilang, bahwa ini hukum karma dari Tuhan atas doaku yang terdengar seperti memaksa – memang menuntut.

_Kau bisa menumbuhkan rasa suka._

_Kau juga bisa memberikan tetesan airmata._

_Namun apa daya, aku tak bisa berbuat apa saja._

_Lantaran rasa sukaku padamu sudah melebihi segala._

_Hanya satu keinginanku yang belum terucap untukmu, Nara._

_Berharap kau tahu betapa besar rasa yang kupendam bernama cinta._

_To Be Continued..!_

* * *

**_A/N:_**

Awalnya, yang saya niat untuk diupdate itu _Foolish Heroic_, tapi karena terjadi _deficit idea_ untuk chapter lima, maka saya melakukan pengundian seperti arisan. Jika yang terpilih FH, maka yakin saja saya akan memperkosa otak saya untuk bekerja. Saya gulung empat kertas yang di dalamnya masing-masing judul fic saya yang sedang progress, lalu saya meminta adik saya memilhnya. Tadaaaaa…! Terpilihlah fic ini!* author gajelassss..!

Nampaknya, fic ini bakal benar-bener jadi _three-shoot_ atau bahkan ngadet lagi menjadi empat atau lima chapter. Maaf kalau chapter ini nampaknya sangat mengecewakan, alur juga juga pasti kecepatan karena tidak tahu kenapa otak saya konslet seketika begitu sadar banyak deadline tugas di akhir mei ini.

oke, terakhir saya minta tolong untuk dibantu mengkoreksi letak kesalahan fic ini, karena pada dasarnya saya juga masih belajar dan tentu banyak kekurangan.

_so, review pleaaaseeee..!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Kau bisa menumbuhkan rasa suka._

_Kau juga bisa memberikan tetesan air mata._

_Namun apa daya, aku tak bisa berbuat apa saja._

_Lantaran rasa sukaku padamu sudah melebihi segala._

_Hanya satu keinginanku yang belum terucap untukmu, Nara._

_Berharap kau tahu betapa besar rasa yang kupendam bernama cinta._

* * *

Disclaimer: bukahkah seluruh karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto?

Genre:_ Com-Rom (Comedy-Romance), Hurt/Comfort._

Main Chara: Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara

Warning: author amatiran, abal tak terkira, banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, payah EYD, bergelimpungan typo(s), hanya berharap maklum dari para readers.

Summary: "Mencintainya semanis rasa madu, dan patah hati karenanya bisa berubah drastis menjadi sepahit empedu." Ini hanyalah masalah persoalan manis-pahit rasa mencinta di dalam kebisuan, rasa mennyukai di dalam diam, dan rasa sayang di dalam bungkam

* * *

**_Honey Bitters_**

Menyebalkan, entah apa lagi kata yang lebih tepat sebagai pengungkapan perasaan kesalku siang ini. Tak sama dengan beberapa jam yang lalu, saat sebelumnya aku jingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan seperti terkena gangguan jiwa, dan sekarang keadaan berbeda sedang terjadi. Yaa, aku layaknya manusia buangan menunggu kakak semata wayangku datang menjemput.

Ada apa ini? Padahal, tadi pagi aku melarangnya untuk mengambiliku sepulang sekolah. Dan sekarang, nampak ada jadwal di luar dugaan. Apalagi kalau bukan karena seorang Shikamaru Nara yang aku harapkan bisa mengantarku pulang, kini tidak tahu di mana rimbanya ia. Ooh, Shikamaru, kau buatku bahagia, serta memberiku luka. Terlalu puitis? Mungkin saja.

Indera visualku sedari tadi hanya hilir mudik melihati rekan satu sekolahku melanglang pergi. Begitupun dengan sahabatku, setelah mengatakan untuk bersabar menunggu, ia pun hilang membuana dengan kekasih tercintanya. Menghela napas sekali lagi, lantaran terlalu bosan, aku menendang satu kerikil tak bersalah.

"Ino-_chan_?" aah, suara ini lagi. Intonasi bertanya dari orang yang sama dengan tadi pagi – Kotetsu, sang penjaga sekolah. Kuarahkan atensiku pada asal-muasal verbalisasi, jangan lupa juga satu delikan sarkastis terbaikku. Mau apa dia manggil-manggil, sih? Tidak sayang nyawa mungkin. Mengerti tatapan tak ingin digubris, dengan perlahan tapi pasti ia menjauhiku. Ooh, baguslah, ia masih mencintai hidup rupanya.

Kuperbaiki arah sampiran tasku, sekali lagi memberikan helaan napas pendek. Shikamaru, kau di mana? Pasti sedang bersama Temari, yaa? Kau tidak berkencan dengannya, kan, sayang? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus meluncur di benakku, dan tentu saja tidak menemui satu kata pun untuk dijadikan jawaban. Semuanya ambigu, seluruhnya tidak menentu. Kutundukan kepalaku, sekarang aku benar-benar dalam keadaan lelah meski hanya berada di sekolah.

Tin…! Tin…!

Sontak aku terkejut demi mendengar dua bait suara klakson mobil yang hanya berjarak tiga meter dariku. Sialan, nampaknya orang ini mau mencari masalah! Kuangkat kepalaku, dan alih-alih menghardik si pelaku, aku hanya bisa terdiam tatkala mendapati Dei-_nii_ mengacungkan dua jari membentuk _manualism_ perdamaian – _V for peace_.

"Kau terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranmu sendiri," celotehnya saat aku sudah menduduki kursi penumpang di sebelah ia. Sekali lagi melakukan tarikan napas, aku enggan untuk membalas ucapannya kali ini. _Bad mood_ tingkat tinggi, bisa saja aku menjadi psikopat handal. "Hei…!" terkejut sekali lagi, saat aku mendapati teguran sapa dari belakang.

Menemukan seorang lelaki dengan wajah memakai banyak _piercing_, ia tersenyum usil untukku. "Dei, kenapa kau tidak cerita, kalau kau punya adik yang manis?" mahkluk ini, mau mati muda sepertinya. Bukannya menjawab tanya yang terlontar padanya, kakakku lebih memilih untuk memberikan satu senyum bangga dan memainkan persneling mobil.

"Kau mau coba menyetir?" tawar kakakku, yang aku yakin hanya sebuah _intermezzo_ belaka. Kugelengkan kepalaku, sama sekali tidak berminat untuk melakukan apapun kali ini. Kecuali, jika berhubungan dengan Shikamaru, tentu lain lagi ceritanya. Mendapati reaksi minim, ia pun menambahkan, " kita ke _Konoha Square_ dulu, yaa? Kami mau beli sesuatu." Dan aku masih pelit respon.

Hanya memakan durasi yang kurang dari dua puluh menit, sekarang aku sudah berada pada alokasi di salah satu _supermarket _kota ini. Awalnya hanya ingin tinggal di mobil, tapi akhirnya aku mengikuti ajakan Dei-_nii _untuk mencari makan siang. Berjalan di tengah dua pria tampan, sama sekali tidak membuatku merasa senang. Aah, jika saja manusia asing di mobil kakakku ini adalah Shikamaru, pastinya sekarang aku setengah mati menahan senyum sumringahku.

"Aku tunggu di _Food Court_ saja," ujarku, saat merasa enggan menemani dua lelaki ini untuk mengikuti kesibukan mereka – mencari sesuatu yang aku tidak mau tahu. Pasca mendapati keduanya mengangguk, aku lantas mendestinasikan langkah pada tempat seperti yang kukatakan. Lunglai, tubuhku seakan terseret-seret mengikuti jejak kaki. Rotasi netraku menyapu sekeliling, namun semua pemandangan mengalami pemudaran warna bagiku.

Eeh, tunggu dulu! Spontan bola mataku membesar saat mendapati satu sosok yang sudah sangat teridentifikasi. Itu Shikamaru, dan ia tidak seorang diri. Satu demi satu tapakan kakiku mengarah mendekatinya, sekadar untuk mendapati penglihatan akan ia lebih jelas. Kulihatinya berdiri di depan toko kecil yang menjual assesoris, dan sosok lain di sampingnya tengah sibuk mencoba-coba gelang perak di pergelangannya.

"Kira-kira bagus, tidak?" Temari bertanya, yang cuma dijawab Shikamaru berupa anggukan pelan. Ia tersenyum di sana, dan tampaknya begitu bahagia. Aku terdiam, merasa iri sebab dia tidak pernah seperti ini bila bersamaku. Satu sisi aku merasa tenang mendapati wajah berserinya, bagian yang lain mengutuk karena ia begitu senang saat ini – dan sepertinya, itu sedikit lebih mendominasi_. Here's my dilemma!_

Bukan hanya sampai di situ, aku semakin terpuruk saja saat kudapati Shikamaru yang membayar perhiasan tangan itu tanpa permintaan dari Temari. Padahal aku menyuruh ia mentraktir nonton saja, harus memakai acara menggerutu bermenit-menit. "Shikamaru…"gumamku lirih, aku yakin sorot mataku menunjukan rasa perih.

Aku bukan tipikal masokis, jadi tidak akan kubiarkan hal ini lebih lama menyakitiku. Perlahan-lahan langkah mundur kuterapkan, yang selanjutnya aku berbalik dan berlari menjauh. Hampir meneteskan air mata, yang sekuat mungkin kutahan sebab tak ingin jadi bahan soroton iba. Berupaya menemukan kakakku di tempat sebelumnya, yang untung saja ia masih di sana.

"Ayo, pulang!" ajakku, tak tahu menahu. Kutemukan raut bingung di wajahnya, dan aku yakin ia akan menanyakan penyebabnya." Sudahlah, pokoknya aku mau pulang!" ancap kutambahkan demikian, sebelum apa yang aku pikirkan terealisasi darinya. Tidak peduli akan tanggapannya, aku lebih dahulu berjalan meninggalkan ia dan temannya.

"Ino-_chan_, tunggu!" kudengar derap-derap kaki yang berusaha mengejarku, dan sama sekali tidak mampu untuk menyetarakan tapakan denganku. Sampai di _basemant _terlebih dahulu, aku membalikan badan dan menemukan keduanya masih berusaha mengeleminasi jarak. "Aku yang menyetir!" tiga kata tersebut telontar bersamaan perasaan kesal yang tak kunjung mereda.

Aku yang biasa duduk manis, sekarang menyibukan diri dengan aktivitas mengendarai mobil. Ooh, juga tidak lupa aku memutar lagu di _audio player_ kendaraan kakakku dengan volume menjulang. Kebetulan _playlist_ yang berjalan merupakan lagu dari penyanyi _country _nan cantik, Taylor Swift, _RED_. Begitu mendengar intro, pada lirik pertama aku sudah ikut bernyanyi.

_'Loving him is like trying to change your mind.  
Once you're already flying through the free fall.  
Like the colors in autumn…  
So bright just before they lose it all.'_

Aku turut memperdengarkan suaraku, sama sekali kuacuhkan nada yang tidak sampai maupun sumbang parah. Dua orang yang masing-masing duduk di seberang dan belakangku, cuma bisa tersenyum kecut. Terus menyetir dengan kecepatan yang tidak biasa, aku bersamaan kepercayaan tingkat dewa melanjutkan…

_'Losing him was blue like Id never known.  
Missing him was dark grey all alone.  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met…'_

Harusnya saat ini aku mulai mengurangi laju kendaraan, mengingat beberapa meter lagi merupakan _traffic light_. Peduli apa, lampunya masih berwarna hijau, dan aku berusaha untuk mendapatkannya. Ditemani lagu yang kupikir pas dengan suasana hati, bukannya menurunkan kecepatan, aku malah semakin menjadi.

_"But loving him …"_ serasa mempertarukan hidup dan mati, aku harus terus melaju dan tidak bisa berhenti karena lampu merah. Sayang, aku terlambat se-per sekian detik, membuatku harus menginjak pedal rem secara mendadak. Berkawan petikan akhir lagu, _" RED…!" _aku juga menambahkan aksen memukul stir kemudi dengan kedua kepalan tangan.

"Heei, nona, gayanya santai saja, dong! Aku tahu ini lampu merah, cuma tak perlu segitunya juga," tutur makhluk dari kursi belakang. Dia begitu cemas, hal ini terlihat dari ia beserta mimik khawatir memegangi erar-erat _safety belt_ yang terpasang di tubuhnya."Bagaimana kalau dengan aransemen dari Tyler Ward saja? Lagu _Red_ dibawakan dengan gaya _mellow _yang aman," demikian verbalisasi tambahan dari Dei-_nii_.

Aku mengambil satu tarikan napas, mencoba meregulasi emosi yang menyebabkanku dalam suasana buruk kali ini. Di detik kemudian, aku mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menjalankan mobil – lampu hijau menyala. Tidak lupa juga aku mematikan _audio player_ yang menyala. Bosan dengan keadaan hening yang hanya sesaat, aku pun bernyanyi dengan suara gumaman. Lagu sahabat dari penyanyi sebelumnya, Selena Gomez, _A Year Without Rain_.

Sekali lagi, tepat pada bait penghujung, aku tidak tahan apabila tak menyuarakan dengan melengking, _"… a year without RAIN!"_

"Apa?" Sontak untuk kedua kalinya aku menginjak pedal rem, begitu mendapati seseorang dari arah belakang memberikan tanya dengan suara yang menggelegar. Kuberikan ia tatapan aneh, dan sialnya ia turut melakukan hal yang tak berbeda. " _A year without RAIN_, bukan _PAIN!"_ klarifikiasi diberikan Dei-_nii _untuk rekannya, yang ditanggapi sang objek dengan anggukan kepala – isyarat mengerti.

Aku cengo seketika, mataku beberapa kali mengerjap heran. "Namanya Pain," terang saja penjelasan kedua ini diperuntukan padaku. Kuberikan sebentuk pergerakan kepala naik-turun, mencoba kembali untuk fokus pada jalan yang kususuri. Meskipun demikian, kadang aku masih melemparkan tatapan geli kepada dua orang di dekatku.

Bungkam, aku jauh memilih selamat dengan tidak menyanyikan lagu apapun. Ini hari apa, sih? Kok, rasa-rasanya sial tak kunjung berhenti. Sudah patah semangat bab pertama tadi pagi, baru saja sakit hati bagian dua dari orang yang sama, dan sekarang harus menahan rona kesal karena dua sosok di dekatku. Sabar… sabar, jangan sampai ada adegan _gore_ di dalam mobil ini!

* * *

o

O

o

Pagi yang cerah, kontras sekali dengan perasaanku yang mendung – mungkin sudah hujan badai. Duduk diam di bangku, suasana kelas yang bising begitu terdengar sepi bagiku. Sesekali aku melirik kursi kosong di sampingku, orang yang aku tunggu belum memperlihatkan batang hidungnya. Keadaan galau kembali menguar di dalam pikiranku, diri yang satu ingin ia segera datang; bagian yang lain mau dia menghilang.

Mengingat kejadian kemarin, membuatku semakin merasa jatuh dalam jurang yang terjal. Seharusnya aku berhenti memikirkan hal itu, tapi rupanya manusia lebih sering mendapati apa yang tidak ia inginkan. Kuketuk-ketuk pelan meja di hadapanku, mendireksikan arah pandangan ke pintu. Mirisnya, bagai adegan yang terulang, ia memasuki kelas ketika atensiku menjurus ke sana.

Jejak kakinya setapak demi setapak, berbunyi begitu nyaring karena seluruh perhatianku hanya tertuju padanya. Tampak seperti dalam _scene_ gerak lambat, _slow motion_ dari sensasiku sendiri membuatnya begitu mempesona. Memposisikan dirinya di seberangku, sesaat aku memejamkan indera visual karena ritme detakan bertalu kencang.

Yaa, tidak bisa kutipu lagi. Aku memang mencintai pemuda berambut model nanas ini. Benar-benar menginginkannya, hingga rasanya duniaku hanya perpusat pada ia, dan akan selalu berporos padanya. Merapikan isi dalam tasnya, aku dari sudut ekor mataku berupaya untuk mengamati orang yang kupuja – sampai mati akan kupuja.

"Heei…!"akhirnya, ialah yang memulai sesi percakapan kami. Tersenyum tipis ke arahku, yang hanya bisa kubalas dengan sebentuk prilaku yang sama. Heei, genius, perhatikan bahasa tubuhku, kau akan tahu bahwa aku menyukaimu! Lihatlah lekat-lekat sorot mataku, nanarnya menunjukan kalau rasa yang kupunya hanya untukmu. Bodoh, ia tidak melakukannya. Mungkin, akan lebih baik semua orang mempertimbangkan kemampuan intelegensinya.

"Ada apa?" ia malah bertutur seperti itu, serta pandangannya yang menunjukan arti tidak tahu. Kugelengkan pelan kepalaku sebagai respon pemula, dan diteruskan dengan senyum semanis yang aku bisa. Apakah jauh lebih baik kalau aku yang mengatakan langsung tentang perasaanku? Otakku terus berpikir demikian, dan satu keputusan kuberlakukan.

"Shikamaru, bisa nanti aku bicara padamu sepulang sekolah?" ia mengiyakan dengan anggukan kepala. Sembari terus melempar senyuman tipis, aku mencoba untuk berpikir positif tentang kejadian kemarin. Mungkin deskripsi klise satu ini sudah sering dibawakan, di mana orang yang kau cintai mengajak jalan gadis lain untuk membelikannya sesuatu, yang rupa-rupanya benda tersebut untukmu. Karangan yang begitu umum, tapi aku mengharapkannya.

Taklama, bel tanda pelajaran akan segera dimulai berbunyi nyaring. Suasana yang tadinya begitu ramai, kini dalam keadaan yang jauh berbeda. Apalagi, saat guru kimia, Kurenai, yang terkenal _killer_ itu datang mengajar. Di keheningan, diam-diam aku memfokuskan seluruh perhatianku padanya. Takkan bisa tertuju pada yang lain, cuma ke dia. Dia dan dia.

Waktu meniti, durasi berlalu. Sekarang aku celingukan sendiri mencari Shikamaru, yang entah saat ini ia berada di mana. Berulang kali mencoba menghubunginya melalui saluran telekomunikasi jarak jauh, yang kuterima hanya nada sambung monoton dan suara operator seluler. Hingga ke tempat parkiran mobil, aku mendapati ia memasuki barang-barang dari laboratorium MIPA ke dalam bagasinya.

"Shikamaru…!" dengan kecepatan lari yang kuambil, tentu saat berdepanan dengannya membuat napasku terengah. Ia menatapku bingung," kau kenapa?" dasar bodoh, ia malah melontarkan tanya seperti itu. Kuatur pernapasanku yang memang berantakan, bersiap untuk mengutarakan semua buah yang mendiami benak.

"Kan, sudah kukatakan, kalau aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Sebenarnya, lebih tepat apabila aku mengucapkan, 'aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Yaa, aku mau tahu tentang perasaannya terhadapku. Ia berlagak berpikir sesaat, dan memintaku untuk melanjutkan kalimat. Aku bingung, harus memulainya dari mana.

" Begini, Shikamaru, ehmm… aku." Astaga! Percakapan ini rusak, aku ingin mati saja. Bingung, karena tidak tahu dari sudut apa aku mengungkapkannya. Lirikan mataku berpindah dari kiri ke kanan, dan begitu pula sebaliknya." Aku…" masih tidak bisa, aku menghela napas panjang terlebih dahulu. Tepat saat keyakinanku tumbuh meninggi, seseorang dari arah samping Shikamaru datang dan menepuk pundaknya.

Berharap cerita roman picisan itu realitanya, yang mana hal itu tidak terjadi untukku. Gelang tersebut tetap terpasang manis di pergelangan Temari, dan nampak sangat cocok untuknya. Tenggorokanku terasa kering, seketika luluh lantah harapanku. Bibirku meruncing di tiap sisinya, tersenyum walau pada nyatanya aku ingin meraung.

"Kau mau menyampaikan apa?"

Aku hanya bisa mempertahankan wajah datarku, agak berat rasanya saat harus menggelengkan kepala pelan." Aku hanya ingin bilang, mulai saat ini kau tidak perlu lagi mengantarkanku. Karena aku sudah bisa menyetir sendiri," ucapku dengan rona santai sebisaku. _Foolish_, sebenarnya bukan itu yang harusnya teruntai! Ia terdiam, bungkam. Sadar akan situasi, pelan-pelan aku meninggalkan mereka.

Habislah aku, harapanku terbang begitu saja. Mereka pastinya memiliki hubungan lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Entah kenapa, perhiasan di tangan Temari bagaikan saksi atas keduanya. Tepat saat suara mobil Shikamaru menjauh, aku membalikan tubuhku. Idiot, padahal aku tak ingin Shikamaru pergi dengannya! Harusnya lelaki itu membuana bersamaku.

Kuhadapkan kembali pada direksi perginya mereka, tersenyum dalam keterasingan perasaan. Aku cuma berharap agar hubungan mereka bermasalah, serta seseorang yang menemaninya itu sekalian bunuh diri saja. Aah, apa aku cemburu? Tidak, aku tak merasa demikian. Aku hanya tak suka, dan tidak akan pernah merasa senang saat ada gadis lain berada di dekatmu.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**_A/N:_**

Aaaa... I'ma baaaccckk…! Setelah sekian lama menghilang dari kehidupan FFN, akhirnya diriku kembali melanjutkan salah satu fic (*lagaknya, ampun-ampun). Terimakasih kepada notebook-ku tercinta, yang sudah seenaknya error dan menghilangkan arsip cerita ini dan Edoseika Flowers. Hingga, keduanya stagnan.*serius, ngetik ulang dari awal itu buat patah semangat.

Sebenarnya chapter ini dan Edoseika sudah saya buat, hanya harus kembali dibikin karena ada insiden menggemaskan (*sampai sekarang, EF gak dikerjain). Benar-benar fic ini bakalan jadi four atau five shoot sepertinya (*kebiasaan lama.) Fic ini sudah saya jadwalkan selesai bulan September, semoga bisa terealisasi. Dan entah kenapa, saya suka dengan _chap_ ini. Bahkan, beberapa adegan sudah saya tunggu-tunggu. Pain jadi OOC banget!*si author nyengir kuda.

Untuk project selanjutnya, saya mau focus ke EF, karena itu fic bener-bener statis paling lama. Lalu setelahnya tinggal milih antara Foolish Heroic atau Sweet September.*mau yang mana, hayooo?!

Terimaksih juga untuk semua yang sudah nyempetin review dan memberikan _icon_ favorit dan mengikuti di fic ini, yaaa?! _Thanks a lot lupa juga untuk anak-anak C-SIF, ayo… ramein arsip dan sosmed kita lagi. Kangen kalian semua!*dia aja ngabur-ngabur kemaren._

Saya sadar, saya dan fic ini tentu memiliki banyak kekurangan. Jadi, mohon bantuannya untuk mengoreksi kesalahan saya. _No creatures perfect!_

Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang fic ini? Saya ingin tahu pendapat teman-teman, jadi tolong berikan tanggapannya via review, yaa?!

So, review pleaseee…!

Salam,

Pixie (Yank)-chan


End file.
